mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Shy Guy
Shy Guys are masked enemies seen in many Mario games, beginning with the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, but not reappearing until Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. There are several different variations of the Shy Guy that are found in an assortment of Mario games. There are various subspecies of Shy Guys. History ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Shy Guys made their first appearance in this game. They served as very basic enemies that were easily defeated. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Yoshi's Island, Shy Guys served Kamek. Several new variations appeared, including Fly Guys, Spear Guys, and Boo Guys. ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Shy Guys attack Toad Town stealing possessions from its citizens. The Shy Guys served General Shy Guy, who was under the command of Bowser; the Shy Guys were found in a level called the Shy Guys' Toy Box, which is hidden in a warehouse in Toad Town. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' Shy Guys are seen as enemies in Mario vs. Donkey Kong. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, in DS Download, the player who chooses "Join Game" is always a Shy Guy. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Shy Guys appear in only one mini-game. ''Mario Super Star Baseball'' Shy Guy is a playable character. In challenge mode, if the player chooses Yoshi's team, he will get a team of Shy Guys. ''Mario Tennis'' In Mario Tennis, Shy Guy is an unlockable character who is unlocked by beating the final cup - Star Cup. Shy Guy is wearing the normal red outfit it usually wears and has a red racket with a picture of the Shy Guy's mask on it. His special ability is "Tricky." ''Mario Strikers Charged'' In Mario Strikers Charged, Shy Guy is a playable sidekick. He brings a balanced approach to game, with average skills in all areas. If he gets the space, he can hitch-a-ride on a Bullet Bill and create a great scoring chance. ''Link's Awakening'' In Link's Awakening, Shy Guy appears as an enemy, along with Wart, which is ironic considering Link's Awakening is set in Link's subconscious, and both characters first appeared in Subcon, the land of Mario's subconscious. ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, Shy Guys are seen in GBA Shy Guy Beach on pirate ships, which fire cannon balls that explode, often flipping a player's kart over. They also appear on the sides of varies other tracks as well. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Shy Guy is on Yoshi's team. Five colors (red, blue, yellow, green, and black) are available. ''Mario Party'' series Shy Guys, and their many subspecies have been appearing Mario Party games as early as the original Mario Party, mainly appearing in mini-games and on board maps. In Mario Party 4, however, Shy Guy was temporarily upgraded to host alongside Koopa, Boo, Toad, and Goomba and hosted his own board. Boards * Shy Guy's Jungle Jam - Shy Guy hosted his first ever board map in Mario Party 4. In this jungle-themed board map, various Shy Guys are scattered around the board and own the various shops and events. There are two different shrines on the board that contain stone statues of Shy Guys. If a player lands on the happening space in front of the shrine, they will be asked to offer a gift to it. At the top of the board, there is a giant rock engraved like a Shy Guy. *'Shy Guy's Perplex Express' - Shy Guy owns his own board map once again in Mario Party 8. On this board, Shy Guy owns a train that contains various different train cars. On this train, different Shy Guys can be seen working on conductors and chefs. Mini-game Appearances * Bumper Balls - A lone Shy Guy appears in the Mario Party 2 version of the game inside of a frozen volcano, but does not effect gameplay. * Shy Guy Says - Shy Guy appears as the host of this mini-game that acts similar to the childhood game "Simon Says". Shy Guy will hold up a different color flag that has either the letter "A" or "B" on it. The characters must press the corresponding buttons, or they will be eliminated by Shy Guy. * Bus Buffers - At the start of the mini-game, a Shy Guy knocks down the bucket of slime that makes the buses dirty. Also, various Shy Guys can be seen cleaning the buses during the mini-game. * Chomp Romp - A lone Shy Guy can be found swinging on a swing in the park. If the player's Chain Chomp crashes into the swing, Shy Guy will rotate faster for a brief moment. * Curvy Curbs - Various Shy Guys can be seen waving at the character's from the edge of the tracks. * Dinger Derby - Various Shy Guys can be seen in the crowd, along with Koopas and Goombas. It is possible for a player to hit one of the Shy Guys with a ball. * Fish Upon A Star - A Shy Guy can be seen flying around in a blimp while the players are battling on the floating island. The logo on the blimp depicts the Shy Guy's face. * Moped Mayhem - A Shy Guy can be seen racing on a moped along with the other racers. * Shy Guy Showdown - Shy Guy becomes the host of this mini-game, where he is wearing an old western outfit. In this mini-game, two characters will face-off against each other and must pay attention to the sign that Shy Guy is holding. The sign that he holds up will contain a button that the player must press quickly in order to shoot ink at their opponent. However, Shy Guy will hold up a fake sign to decieve the players. Gallery Image:ShyGuySMB2.jpg|A Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. 2 File:Shy_Guy.jpg|A Shy Guy from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Image:ShyguyKart.jpg|A Shy Guy from Mario Kart DS ShyGuyMP4.jpg|Shy Guy's Artwork from Mario Party 4 WhiteShyGuy.jpg|A White Shy Guy from Yoshi's Story. ShyGuyMDK2.jpg|A Shy Guy from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. ShyGuyMPT.png|A Shy Guy from Mario Power Tennis. ShyGuyMSC.PNG|A Shy Guy in Mario Strikers Charged. ja:ヘイホー es:Shy Guy it:Tipo Timido de:Shy Guy Trivia *Shy Guys originally looked very differently, considering they were slightly taller and had a strange logo on the side of them. *In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, there are Shy Guys that are called Fawful Guys. They wear Fawful-like masks, which means that they might have been brainwashed by Fawful. *It is currently unknown what a Shy Guy's face looks like under his mask, but Luigi is the only known character who has seen a Shy Guy's face. *Shy Guy is one of the handful of characters who stayed in the Mario series from Super Mario Bros. 2. *Shy Guys come in many colors, similar to Yoshis, but the most common is a Red Shy Guy. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shy Guys Category:Species Category:Super Mario Bros. 2